missavirafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Fay
Natalie Fay, known in Market Chipping as Mistress Natalie, is a witch that uses her powers to help others. 'History' 'Early Life' At the age of 10, Natalie becomes an apprentice to a sorcerer from the town of Alberia. After completing her training, she moves from Alberia, believing there is more to be offered elsewhere. She ends up in Market Chipping, a thriving place for witches and wizards. She sets up a house where she begins making potions and charms for citizens in need of help. Over the years, she gets fairly good at her skills, but is always hard-working as she knows she can get better still. 'Howl's Moving Castle' Natalie has become a fairly well-known witch of the town Market Chipping. She uses her powers to help the citizens. One day she is out buying ingredients for her potions when she runs into Howl (who is out yet again, looking for a girl). He tries to charm her with a love spell (which lets her figure out that it is Howl), but she can sense it (since she's a witch). She doesn't allow the spell to work (a trick she can do with her own magic) but pretends that it does. She tricks Howl into thinking she loves him, but then declares that they will be good friends. Confused, Howl leaves. The next day Natalie takes a visit to Howl’s castle and tells him off. He is surprised that she knew it was him, and she reveals that she is a witch and knew it was him all along. She tells him to change his attitude and treatment of girls and take her leave. The two continue to have encounters and continue to hang out, and eventually Howl calls her his friend. Yet after everything, Howl realizes that what he feels for Natalie is love. He realizes, however, that Natalie probably only sees him as a friend (since that’s the way he put it). One day he comes and confesses his love, to which she am slightly shocked but confessed that she too loved him. They embrace and become a couple and live happily ever after. 'Appearance' Natalie is 23 years old and very attractive. She has thick blonde hair that stops just below her shoulder blades. She has big hazel-green eyes, a petite nose, and thin pale pink lips. She was on the shorter side but stands with confidence and poise. A crystal necklace that sources her powers always hangs from her neck. For her witch attire, she wears a tight fitting, sleeveless, dark hunter green vest over a loose fitting white top with sleeves that fall over her shoulders. She wears a puffy white skirt and dark hunter green, suede, high heels. Two sections of her hair on either side are braided that met in the back to form one. For casual wear, she wears a long, light blue shirt that is form-fitting with sleeves that fall over her shoulders. She wears dark gray skinny jeans and black flat shoes. A french braid is on her left side of her head and is not clipped back, the ends just fall and blend with the rest of her hair. She pulls her hair over her right shoulder. 'Personality' Kind and caring, but also a prankster. However, her pranks are usually harmful and just a source of fun. Hard-working, bright, and mature for her age. 'Abilities' Can sense when someone else is casting a spell and can identify the type of spell. If the spell is used on her, she can usually be immune to its effects unless it is from an extremely powerful wizard. Highly skilled in potion making. 'Equipment' Lots of plants and pots for making potions. Sometimes uses books for reference. 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Copyright Howl's Moving Castle © Studio Ghibli Category:Characters Category:Fan-Made Category:Female Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Howl's Moving Castle